


Druhá šance

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty
Summary: Povídka navazující na Vzpomínky aneb bude mít konečně Shizaya svůj happy end?





	1. Chapter 1

_Jen abychom si něco ujasnili, omlouvám se za ten kostrbatý začátek. Jsem si toho vědoma, ale nějak jsem ho musela dostat zpátky na nohy a do Ikebukura. Hold moje palice nedokáže vymyslet nic normálního..._

\---

Hlubokou noc v Shinjuku, přesněji něco málo po třetí hodině ráno, provázel hlasitý výkřik naplněný strachem, který se ozval z ložnice známého informátora. 

Zcela spocený Izaya zíral na strop, zatímco se snažil uklidnit dech. Nesnášel noční můry, ale nebylo nic, co by proti nim zmohl. Teda, jedna věc by byla, ale to už je minulost. Toho už zpátky nezíská. 

Informátor se s tichým zaskuhráním vytáhl do sedu. Povzdechl si při pohledu na čas a jeho lehce ztrápený výraz ho neopustil ani poté, když se podíval na své nohy. Byly slabé, za což si Izaya mohl sám, jelikož je netrénoval. Místo chůze volil vozík. 

Zvykl si, takže s tím neměl problém, narozdíl od Shikiho, kterému v posledních týdnech začal vadit způsob dosavadní komunikace. Mluvili spolu pouze přes elektroniku či prostředníka, jenže Shiki preferoval osobní schůzky v Ikebukuru. 

Informátor mu už kolikrát slíbil, že na tom zapracuje, ale moc změn se nekonalo. 

Měl o postel opřené berle, za jejichž pomoci se dostal ke skříni, aby se převlékl, poté zamířil do koupelny v patře a nakonec ke schodišti. Berle nechal nahoře, zatímco se dopajdal dolů, kde se usadil do invalidního vozíku.  A teprve tam si Izaya oddechl úlevou. Jeho slabým nohám se vůbec nelíbila ta ranní rutina, což dávaly najevo bolestí.

Izaya začal pomalu nenávidět chůzi, ale kvůli Shikimu byl rozhodnut na tom zapracovat. Jenže jako každý jiný den, odložil cvičení. Místo toho zaparkoval vozík u stolu a začal se věnovat pracovním emailům, nehledě na to, kolik bylo hodin.

 

*-*

 

Podle plánu se v sedm ráno ozvalo cvaknutí zámku. Do bytu vstoupila Namie. V poslední době chodila do práce na minutu přesně, což dělala dobrovolně, ne proto, že musí. 

Pohled na pracujícího Izayu v tak brzkých hodinách ji nepřekvapil. "Dobré ráno." prohodila a jako vždy se ji odpovědí dostalo jen přikývnutí.

"Něco speciálního k jídlu?" pokračovala. 

"Dlouho jsi nedělala Italskou kuchyni." řekl Izaya, aniž by odtrhl pohled od obrazovky. 

Namie odložila své věci na obvyklé místo, než zmizela v kuchyni. Ještě přichystala Izayovi snídani, než se začala věnovat přípravě oběda. 

 

Musela si přiznat, že ji Izaya dělal od rozchodu s Shizuou starosti. Stal se z něj workoholik nemyslící na jídlo či spánek. 

Víc jak dva měsíce ji trvalo, než ho přinutila pravidelně jíst, ale ani to nebyla žádná sláva. Problém byl hlavně nedostatek spánku.

Namie věděla, že důvodem jsou noční můry. Stejně tak věděla, že jeho boj proti tomu je chodit spát pozdě a vstávat brzy. Pokud možno bez pomoci noční můry. Další způsob byl nespat vůbec, jenže tohle nevedlo nikam, snad jen ke zhroucení. 

Také věděla, co pomohlo Izayovi kdysi. Byl to Heiwajima. Jenže Izaya jakoukoliv zmínku o něm odmítal poslouchat. Nechtěl o něm slyšet, s čímž Namie nesouhlasila. Obzvlášť, když věděla, že si schoval onoho plyšáka, kterého dostal od Kasukeho k vánocům. 

I po tak dlouhé době měl medvěd v barmanském obleku Shizuovu vůni a Namie si byla víc než jistá, že ho Izaya objímá. Ale i tak je Heiwajima pro Izayu uzavřené téma. 

 

 

"Namie." ozvalo se náhle od dveří do kuchyně. "Akabayashi zrušil schůzku, takže tady nemusíš být až do šesti."

"Rozumím." Yagiri přikývla. Lhala by, kdyby tvrdila, že ji Izayův příchod nevyděsil. Občas byl i na tom vozíčku až děsivě tichý. 

Bylo to rozhodně jiné, než kdysi a ten otravný Izaya z minula ji občas i chyběl. 

 

*-*

 

Trochu neochotně Izaya otevřel oči. Tentokrát jeho probuzení nedoprovázel výkřik, ale otravný zvuk budíku. 

Půl páté ráno, čas, který si Izaya stanovil, pro každodenní vstávání. Bylo to příliš brzy, ale dost pozdě na to, aby ho otravoval špatný sen. 

Den začal jako každý jiný, kdy po mučivé procházce po horním patře, slezl dolů, kde se uvelebil ve vozíčku. Ani dnes nehodlal uskutečnit cvičení. 

Den prostě probíhal jako ty předchozí. Až na jednu výjimku. 

 

 

Do pracovního ticha, kdy Namie s Izayou seděli u svých stolů a ťukaly do klávesnic, se náhle ozvalo zvonění. 

Informátor zkontroloval čas, než promluvil na Namie, která vstala, aby otevřela. "Čekáme někoho? Nevybavuji si schůzku."

"Na tuhle hodinu taky žádnou nemáš." upozornila Yagiri.

"Neříkej mi, že to ještě pořád zkoušíš." zamračil se Izaya.

"Ještě jsem to nevzdala, ale ty sám dobře víš, že on dobrovolně nepřijde." A že už zkoušela Shizuu pozvat kolikrát. Ale ani jednou se neukázal.

Izaya hosta ještě nespatřil, ale podle nadšeného štěbetání mu bylo jasné, kdo je to. "Doktore Kishitani, nepamatuji si, že by jste si sjednal schůzku." prohodil místo pozdravu, sotva Shinra vstoupil.

"My už si zase vykáme, Oriharo? Heh, měl by jsi mě varovat předem." ušklíbl se Kishitani. Přitom nesouhlasně zavrtěl hlavou na Namie, která se nabídla, že by udělala čaj. "Mimochodem, vypadáš strašně. Zase problémy se spánkem?"

"Pořád by bylo přesnější." upozornil Izaya. Pobídl Shinru, aby se usadil na gauči a poté se s vozíčkem přesunul k němu.

"Ah, tak to bude problém." začal Shinra starostlivě, zatímco si prohlížel informátora. 

"Jakže?"

"Jak jsi na tom s chůzí? Cvičíš nebo jsi permanentně na vozíčku?"

"Necvičí." ozvala se Namie od počítače.

"Všímej si svých věcí!" okřikl ji Izaya. "Ráno chodím o berli." dodal směrem k Shinrovi.

"Hmm, jak dlouho?"

"Nevím, nepočítám to."

"Vstává kolem čtvrté a dokud je nahoře, používá je. Což mu ale nezabere ani hodinu." 

"Namie!"

"Měl by jsi cvičit víc. Potřebuji, aby jsi do tří měsíců chodil."

"Huh?! A to jako proč?" 

"Protože tě chci za svědka." usmál se Shinra. 

Izaya překvapeně zamrkal, dokonce i Namie se zarazila. "Oh... takže Celty konečně souhlasila? Roky čekání se vyplatili..."

Shinra se rozzářil ještě víc. Ke štěstí mu opravdu stačila jen vzpomínka na bezhlavou jezdkyni. "Vlastně jsi první komu to říkám. Chtěl bych tě za svědka, ale nemůžeš být na vozíčku." dodal s vážnějším výrazem.

Izaya se zamyšleně zamračil. "No... nevím jestli si najdu čas. Mám práci a..."

"Ale proto jsem tady!" skočil mu do řeči Shinra. "Yagiri-san mi jistě potvrdí, že není potřeba pracovat 24/7. Pár hodin hold budeš věnovat mně a rehabilitacím."

"Ale já..."

"Má spousty času." vložila se do toho Namie. 

"Hey!"

"Skvělé!"

Izaya si nespokojeně odfrkl. 

"Kdy se ti to bude hodit?" zeptal se znovu se usmívající Shinra. "Budu tě navštěvovat denně a strávíme tím několik hodin. Vzhledem k tomu, že jsi to flákal, nebude to procházka růžovým sadem, takže se připrav."

"A co tvoje svatební přípravy, huh? Celty tě bude určitě potřebovat." 

"O to se neboj. Se Celty jsem domluven a navíc, nehodlám se s tebou zabývat celý den. Takže pověz, kdy máš čas?"

"Po třetí hodině nemá žádné schůzky." ozvala se opět Namie. Ani tentokrát neodvrátila pohled od obrazovky. 

"Skvělé!" rozzářil se Shinra. "Takže každý den ve tři tady u tebe. Teď mě ale omluv, musím navštívit další dva svědky. Začneme zítra, ano?"

Izaya si jen odfrkl. Jeho názor byl očividně ignorován, proč se vyjadřovat. "Pozdravuj snoubenku." prohodil místo kousavé poznámky. 

Doktor bez licence mu věnoval úsměv, než vstal a odešel. 

"Je ti doufám jasné, že tam jdeš se mnou." řekl Izaya podrážděně. 

Namie protočila oči. Moc se ji nechtělo na svatbu osoby, která ukradla bratrovo srdce. Na druhou stranu nemohla odmítnout Izayovu nabídku. Potřebovala ho mít na očích, kvůli vlastním potřebám. 

"A ocenil bych, kdyby jsi mi do toho příště nekecala." pokračoval Izaya vážně, zatímco se vrátil na své původní místo. 

"Jistě." odvětila suše Namie, nehodlaje to splnit.

"Myslím to vážně!"

"Zavolej Shizuovi a opravdu toho nechám."

"To má být vydírání?"

"Ale kde že, o život ti přece nejde... I když nevím jak v noci. Ale počkej, i s tím ti Shizuo pomůže! Vždyť..."

"Sklapni, Namie!" zavrčel Izaya. Tohle věděl i bez ní, ale na rozdíl od ní si přiznal, že už je konec a jak řekl Shizuo, není nic, co by to mohlo změnit.


	2. Chapter 2

Izaya zatl zuby, zatímco se mu na jazyk drala sprostá slova na Shinrovu adresu, ale úspěšně si je nechával pro sebe. Věděl, proč to dělá, ale stejně mu dalo práci se ovládat.

"A naposledy." ozval se opět Shinra. Poté zatlačil a přinutil Izayu skrčit nohu.

Informátorovi se nepodařilo potlačit syknutí při tomto pohybu.

"Tak jo, dáme si na chvíli pauzu." řekl Shinra po chvíli, přitom vstal a přešel ke stolu, kde měl své věci.

"Hmpf." vypustil Izaya celkem podrážděně. Vytáhl se do sedu a až tragicky pozoroval své nohy, které pouštěli bolest do celého těla.

Jejich cvičení trvalo necelý týden a o pokrocích se mluvit nedalo. Shinra ovšem slíbil, že během druhého měsíce už Izayu nebude nic bolet. Nebo rozhodně ne tak moc.

"Jak vám jdou přípravy?" prolomil Izaya relativní ticho, které rušila pouze Namie ťukáním do klávesnice.

"Vše podle plánu." zavrněl Shinra. "Do konce týdne mám vybrat dort. Celty řekla, že ji je jedno, který to bude."

"Jistě, když to nebude jíst." neodpustil si Izaya.

"Napadlo mě, že by si mi s tím mohl pomoct."

"Huh?"

"Mám trochu obavy, že vezmu první, který ochutnám. Bylo by lepší, kdybych měl někoho, kde mi pomohl, když Celty nemůže."

"Ani to nevytahuj. Já nerad sladké a ty to víš." zavrtěl hlavou Izaya.

"Ale já..."

"Tak se zeptej Celtyna svědka. Shizu-chan s tebou ochotně proleze veškeré cukrárny. Ale předem tě varuji, že on bude hlasovat hlavně pro jahodovo smetanové. Pro ty on má slabost."

Shinra se pousmál, ale veškeré poznámky si nechal pro sebe.

"A co kdyby jste šli všichni čtyři?" ozvala se Namie od pracovního stolu.

"Čtyři..?"

"Ano. Vy dva, vaše snoubenka a Shizuo. Víc hlav víc ví." pokračovala Namie, zatímco ignorovala Izayovo prskání, stejně jako Shinra.

"To je skvělý nápad! Nechám objednat několik kousků a pak je vyzkoušíme."

"S mojí účastí nepočítej." zavrčel Izaya.

"Nechám to objednat tady k tobě, aby si se nemusel trmácet až do Ikebukura."

"Poslouchej mě, Shinro. Nevšímej si Namie a jejích nevhodných návrhů. A taky ti říkám, že já se odmítám účastnit dortového výběru!"

"Ale, Iza..."

"Jsi tady od toho, aby jsi mě naučil opět chodit. Můžeme se tomu věnovat?!"

"Mrzoute..." neodpustila si Namie.

"Jistě, že..." přikývl Shinra odevzdaně a možná i lehce zklamaně.

 

*-*

 

Slunce bylo již dávno za obzorem, mraky kryly měsíc v úplňku a Izaya si ještě stále hověl ve vaně. Pozoroval strop, zatímco si představoval veškeré možné a nemožné situace.

Díky tomu rozhovoru o dortech začal přemýšlet nad Shizuou. Neviděli se přes půl roku a vlastně na tom nechtěl nic měnit. Jenomže se potkají na svatbě a jakožto svědci budou sedět u stejného stolu, protože se snoubenci rozhodli pro evropský způsob svatby.

Informátor zvažoval zda se vůbec zvládnou pozdravit. Jejich poslední rozhovor se totiž moc nepovedl...

K Izayovi se dostalo, že v poslední době, přesněji od toho, co se mu to v hlavě urovnalo, nebyl ve své kůži. Pokud se to tak dá říct. Izaya slyšel, že bývá často myšlenkami pryč a že už tak moc nerozhazuje veřejným majetkem. Strach ze svého jména tím však nezmenšil.

Izayovi myšlenky se stočily ke vzpomínkám na společný čas. To se nestalo poprvé a jako vždy se mu postesklo. Nikdy by to nepřiznal, obzvlášť před Namie, ale chybělo mu to. Čas, kdy žili spolu...

Izaya zavrtěl hlavou a poté se pracně dostal z vany. Pro sentimentální myšlenky nebylo místo.

 

*-*

 

Izaya si musel přiznat pár věcí. Tak třeba že časté cvičení sice bylo stále provázeno bolestí, ale mnohem menší a teď, o víc jak měsíc později, se opravdu cítil lépe a vozíček vyhledával jen výjimečně.

Další věc byly obavy. Obavy ze setkání s Shizuou a v neposlední řadě i obavy z Namie, která ještě jevila zájem o znovuobnovení jeho vztahu s Heiwajimou.

Izaya jen doufal, že nebude horší, než Karisawa a její nezdravý zájem o BL.

 

*-*

 

"Cože si to udělala?!" vyhrkl Izaya. Stále tomu nemohl uvěřit, ale třeba je to jen hloupý žert...

"Zařídila ti schůzku. Vždyť si to sám chtěl." odbyla ho Namie, která věděla, kde je problém, jen to odmítala řešit.

"To sice ano, ale mělo to být tady u mě!"

"No tak se místo toho setkáš s Shikim v Ikebukuru, to je toho... Kdysi ti to nevadilo."

"Ale teď je jiná situace!"

"Jiná? Díky Kishitanimu již chodíš, takže?" pokrčila rameny a bez většího zájmu se dál probírala složkou.

"Ikebukuro je trochu delší vzdálenost!"

"Necelých deset minut metrem. To aby jsi vyrazil, jinak to nestihneš."

Izaya neměl daleko k tomu, aby ji uhodil židlí či jiným těžkým předmětem zaručující smrtelná zranění.

 

*-*

 

Jak na potvoru se po vystoupení z metra kolem Izayi neobjevilo jediné auto, které by ho dostalo na určené místo. Na druhou stranu ho postupně opouštěla bolest nohou. Už když odcházel od Shikiho, děkoval Shinrovým nelidským praktikám při rehabilitacích. Vlastně je čekal ještě týden povinných hodin.

Vzhledem k tomu, že ho noha nerušila, rozhodl se porozhlédnout po městě, které nikdy nespí, přestože se původně nechtěl zdržovat. Prošel pro něj důležitá místa včetně Ruského sushi či Sunshine City.

Stále se ho držely obavy ze setkání s obarveným blonďákem, ale nakonec se ukázalo, že šlo o plané obavy. Za celou tu dobu na sebe nenarazili.

 

*-*

 

Informátor Orihara si nepřiznává chyby. Už jenom proto, že žádné nedělá. Jenomže tentokrát se přepočítal.

Prostě a jednoduše si řekl, že zbývající bolest rozchodí. A ono to skoro vypadalo, že se mu to povede, když si místo pohodlné cesty metrem zvolil chůzi pěšky.

Jakmile se však zastavil u prahu dveří svého bytu, došlo mu, že to možná pro jeho nohy nebyl ten nejlepší nápad.

S bolestivým skuhráním se dostal po schodech do patra do koupelny, kde se naložil do vany. Zítra rozhodně byt neopustí.

Izaya pozoroval svá chodidla, která pálila i pod vodou a napadlo ho, že taková masáž by jim jistě prospěla.

Díky tomu si vzpomněl opět na Shizuu. Jeho masáže byly perfektní, Izaya si je právem zamiloval. Jenže jaká je pravděpodobnost, že by se ho Heiwajima ještě kdy dotkl?

 

*-*

 

Izayovi se dostalo řádného seřvání od Shinry za nezodpovědné chování, čímž měl na mysli tu několikahodinovou procházku prakticky bez přestávek. Nutno dodat, že Namie nebyla považována za viníka. Podle Shinry.

Díky té nezodpovědné akci se rehabilitační dny krapet prodloužili, ale nešlo o nic kritického.

 

Dny plynuly jako voda, a asi třikrát byl Izaya nucen navštívit Shikiho v Ikebukuru, což už bral mnohem vážněji a nezdržoval se hádkami s Namie. Muselo jít o zázrak, že na sebe bývalé nemesis ještě nenarazili. Ale ne že by to Izayovi vadilo.

Každý ten den, kterým se blížila svatba, byl Shinra otravnější a otravnější. Opravdu se těšil až složí slib s milovanou Celty, takže se nebylo čemu divit. Jenomže svým švitořením a skládáním ód na Celtynu stranu byl velice nesnesitelný.

"A co ho prostě praštit po hlavě? Ale opravdu silně." navrhl Izaya zamyšleně.

Kadota zavrtěl hlavou. "Ne, nedělej to. Špatně by se to vysvětlovalo."

"S tím nesouhlasím, ale respektuji tě. Každopádně nezapomeň, že ta nabídka ještě platí." ušklíbl se Izaya. Zůstal usazen po boku Kadoty, zatímco oba pozorovali Shinru, který dál nadšeně vyprávěl, přestože ho poslouchali jen na půl ucha.

Kadota s Izayou vymysleli pro Shinru nezapomenutelný rozlučkový večírek se svobodou, ale byli nuceni to zrušit na Shinrovu žádost, který je poprosil, aby si jen sedli k Simonovi a prostě jen mluvili bez překvapení a nehorázného množství alkoholu.

Původně s nimi měl být i Shizuo, což Izayu vyděsilo, ale Heiwajima odmítl účast, jelikož měl něco domluveného se Celty.

 

Přestože moc nepili, Shinra se zvládl opít, až o sobě prakticky nevěděl. Bylo tudíž usouzeno, že je čas odebrat se domů.

Izaya kráčel vedle Kadoty, který nesl na zádech spícího občas něco mumlajícího Shinru. Průběh večera si takto nikdo z nich nepředstavoval, ale zklamaní nebyli.

"A jak ty na tom teď vlastně si?" změnil dosavadní téma Kadota.

"Vzhledem k tomu, že jsem ještě neuškrtil Shinru, tak jsem na tom dobře. A ani na práci si nemůžu stěžovat."

"Slyšel jsem, že si se zlepšil."

"Celty!" křikl Shinra, aniž by se probudil. Poklidně si dál chrupkal na Kadotových zádech.

"Změnil jsem jen způsob, to je celé. A co ty a tvé děti?" opětoval otázku Izaya.

"My už nemůžeme být šťastnější." Obzvlášť po tom, co Erika s Walkerem zjistili, že bude nová série k jejich milovanému anime. Ještě teď je Kadota slyšel, jak povykují, že je to oficiální informace a ne jen nějaká kachna.

"To je jen dobře... No, tady už vás opustím." usmál se Izaya na Kadotu. "Díky za dnešek."

"Uvidíme se zítra na svatbě." kývl Dotachin a poté se oba vydali jiným směrem. Izaya do Shinjuka a Kadota k Shinrovi, aby budoucího ženicha uložil.

 

*-*

 

Informátorovi začal den mnohem dřív, než by chtěl. Důvodem byla další noční můra, po niž Izayovi trvalo hodně dlouho, než se uklidnil. Ze začátku ani nevěděl kde je, natož co se děje.

Na delší dobu se uložil do vany, než pořádně začal den. Vlastně Celtyn a Shinrův den, dlouho očekávaná svatba byla konečně tady.

V Namiiné společnosti se Izaya dostal na místo včas. Vlastně teda s drobným předstihem, jelikož byl svědek, ale i tak bylo již vše hotové. Od nazdobeného venkovního altánu, kde snoubenci složí slib, až po připravené stoly v sále, kde se bude následně jíst.

Izaya a Namie se přivítali s Shinrou, který stál právě u jednoho z těch stolů.

"Co myslíte, nechybí tady něco?" prohodil Shinra, aniž by přestal pozorovat stůl, u kterého měl sedět Shingen s Emilií. Původně u něj měli sedět i Kazane a Kaname, ale obě se omluvili, že nedorazí, ale gratulují.

"Všechno je v pořádku." mávl rukou Izaya. "Jsi nejspíš jen nervózní."

"Cože? Ale ne... no možná jen trochu. Heh, už je to tady." pousmál se Shinra.

"Léta čekání nesou ovoce." přikývl Izaya.

"Mašle." ozvala se náhle Namie.

"Jakže?"

"Mašle." opakovala. "Na tom stole chybí mašle."

Izaya s Shinrou zaměřili svůj pohled na svíci uprostřed stolu. Všude jinde ji zdobila mašle, jen ne tady.

"No jistě!" vyhrkl Shinra. "Myslím, že by měli být v kuchyni."

"Skočím tam." nabídl se Izaya, než se otočil a rychlejším krokem zamířil pryč. Díky tomu tempu šlo vidět, že kulhá, ale Shinra odpřisáhl, že to zmizí. Časem.

 

*-*

 

Větší krabice s blbostmi na ozdobení ležela na kuchyňské lince, jak řekl Shinra. Izaya se chvíli přehraboval ve věcech ke všem možným příležitostem, než se mu konečně podařilo najít ucházející mašli.

Se spokojeným úsměvem zamířil zpátky za Shinrou, ale sotva vyšel na chodbu, ztuhl. Nestál před ním nikdo jiný, než Shizuo, který vypadal stejně překvapeně, jako on sám, přestože oba věděli, že se dnes potkají.


	3. Chapter 3

Uběhlo několik minut vzájemného mlčení a zírání si do očí. Pravděpodobně by ta chvíle trvala ještě dlouho, kdyby se náhle neozval nadšený výkřik. Izaya sebou trhl a rychle se vydal pryč, aniž by jeden z nich prohodil nějaké slovo.

Takhle si jejich setkání Izaya rozhodně nepředstavoval. Dokonce ani v kategorii trapná náhoda! A přestože nic neočekával, zklamalo ho to.

'A co si jako čekal?! Že si skočíme kolem krku?!' křičel na sebe v duchu, zatímco uvazoval mašli kolem svíce. 'Lovely-dovely pár už nejsme takže...!'

"Izayo!" 

Informátor leknutím poskočil. "Je ten křik nutný?!" zamračil se na Shinru, který zařval jeho jméno, přestože stál vedle něj. 

"Jistě, že je, když neodpovídáš." pokrčil rameny Shinra. "A teď pojď, potřebuji tě."

 

*-*

 

Obřad proběhl poklidně a bez problémů. Shinra měl strach, že klopýtne nebo se přeřekne, ale nic z toho se nestalo. 

Celty ve svých úchvatných černých šatech sebrala všem dech, dokonce i Izayovi, který si díky tomu zapomněl dělat obavy ohledně Shizui, který přivedl nevěstu k oltáři. 

Ona nejistota se však vrátila, když se usadili ke stolům. 

Místní podmínky nedovolovaly sražení stolů, aby všichni mohli vidět na všechny. Místo toho zde stálo několik nazdobených kulatých stolů po straně tanečního parketu. 

K jednomu z těch stolů si usedli novomanželé se svědky a jejich doprovodem. Krom Dotachinovy společnosti. Zbytek Van gangu seděl u jiného stolu. 

Zatímco novomanželé držící se za ruku pozorovali spolu se zbytkem svatebčanů Kadotu, který pronášel řeč, Izaya se pohledem zaměřil na Shizuu, který seděl naproti němu. 

Heiwajima pozoroval Kadotu s drobným úsměvem. Vypadal stejně dobře, jak si ho Izaya pamatoval a možná i trochu líp. Přesto měl v očích známky nespokojenosti. Izaya ho znal dost dlouho, aby věděl, že není naštvaný... jen jako by mu něco chybělo.

V momentě, kdy chtěl Izaya zaměřit svou pozornost opět na Dotachina, otočil Shizuo hlavu a pohlédl Izayovi přímo do očí. 

Izaya nebyl sto odvrátit pohled. K jeho vlastnímu překvapení se neudržel a věnoval Shizuovi lehce váhavý úsměv. Následoval potlesk, při kterém si Kadota sedl.

 

Ze všech stran se ozývalo štěbetání a známky dobré nálady. Izaya naslouchal tomu všemu včetně rozhovoru u jejich stolu, ke kterému se moc nepřidával, na rozdíl od Namie a Vorony, která přišla s Shizuou.

Její ruský přízvuk byl stále silně poznat, ale japonština ji šla mnohem lépe. Alespoň podle Izayi.

"Dotachin! Dotachin! Pojď si zatančit!" vyhrkla nadšeně Erika, která přepadla Kadotu. Naklonila hlavu na stranu, zatímco ho objímala kolem krku a lepila se na jeho záda. 

"V prvé řadě se uklidni."  začal Kadota klidným hlasem. "První tanec patří novomanželům." 

"Oh... aha..."

"No jistě! Skoro bych zapomněl!" rozzářil se Shinra, přičemž vstal a nabídl Cetly ruku, která ji ochotně přijala a za ovace svatebčanů došli na taneční parket. 

Netrvalo dlouho, než se k nim přidali i další páry. Kadota neměl šanci se tomu vyhnout. 

 

*-*

 

Jistým způsobem informátora potěšilo, když zjistil, že měl pravdu ohledně svatebního dortu. Shinra se opravdu pro pomoc obrátil na Shizuu, který mu nakonec pomohl vybrat jahodovosmetanový. 

Izaya se chtěl překonat a sníst to, ale po prvním soustu pochopil, že to nezvládne. Bylo to na něj příliš sladké. 

Nyní seděl u stolu sám s rozrýpaným kouskem dortu, zatímco dopíjel láhev a rozhlížel se po místnosti. Všichni ostatní postávali a povídali si o všem a ničem. 

Informátor se vlastně nebránil představě vstát a s někým navázat rozhovor prakticky o čemkoliv. Jenomže to by ho nesměli bolet nohy. Nešlo o nic vážného, jen mu připomněli, že ještě nejsou úplně připravené na celodenní pobíhání. 

Izaya v davu konečně zahlédl Namie, která mu zmizela před půl hodinou, jelikož ji volal Seiji. Prohodila několik slov s novomanžely a poté zamířila k Izayovi. 

"Co je to, Namie-san? Bratříček tě potřebuje?" 

Namie ho spražila pohledem. "Zítra mě nečekej." informovala, než opustila sál.

Izaya se za ni zamyšlené díval, zatímco zvažoval, zda by také mohl předčasně odejít, přestože je svědek. Svoji práci již udělal, tak proč se zdržovat, že?

Pracně se Izaya dostal na nohy, než se vyrazil na záchody. On ten obsah láhve na něj měl přeci jen vliv. 

 

 

Tiché syknutí uniklo z informátorova hrdla, když ho bodlo v lýtku. Jednou rukou se opřel o umyvadlo, zatímco druhou se po přikrčení chytil za bolestivé místo. "Ow ow, teď ne..." mumlal si pro sebe, zatímco zvažoval, co dělat, aby to rychle přešlo.

Silně kulhající Izaya se původně chtěl dostat zpátky do sálu, kde byli všichni ostatní, ale rostoucí bolest v noze mu to nedovolila. Zůstal v polovině cesty opřený o zeď, kde si s povzdechem přiznal, že musí domů, ať už to společenská pravidla dovolují nebo ne.

„Hej, jsi v pořádku?!“ ozval se za ním vyplašený Shinra.

„Mě si nevšímej… Tohle brzy přejde.“ zalhal Izaya. Věnoval přitom Shinrovi drobný úsměv.

„Izayo, poslyš…“

„Říkám, že je to v pořádku!“ skočil mu Izaya prudce do řeči. Nechtěl na něj křičet, ani znít tak podrážděně. „… Neměl by si být u své ženy?“

„Ty by si měl být také jinde.“ odvětil Shinra.

„A přesto tomu tak není.“

„Izayo…“

„Vyřiď Celty mé nejlepší přání o zdraví a štěstí.“ řekl Izaya, když se odlepil od stěny.

„Počkej tady, seženu někoho, kdo ti pomůže domů.“ informoval Shinra, než zmizel.

Aniž by ho Izaya hodlal poslechnout, vydal se kulhavě pryč z budovy. Po celodenním pobíhání šlo poznat, že ještě nejsou zcela v pořádku. Ale šlo jen o to, aby si opět zvykly na dlouhotrvající chůzi.

„Novomanželé budou mít štěstí.“ prohodil Izaya, než vstoupil do mírného deště.

„Oi, neříkal ti Shinra, ať počkáš na doprovod?!“ ozval se za ním podrážděný hlas.

Izaya se překvapeně ohlédl. „Eh… Shizu-chan?“ vůbec si nevšiml, že za ním někdo šel.

S deštníkem v ruce, kterým kryl i Izayu, věnoval Shizuo černovláskovi zamračený výraz.

„Heh, nemyslel jsem si, že by poslal tebe.“ prohodil Izaya váhavě.

„Neposlal.“ upozornil Shizuo nezaujatě. „Já jen jdu náhodou kolem.“

Teprve nyní si Izaya všiml krabičky cigaret, kterou držel Shizuo v druhé ruce. V  duchu se okřikl za svojí naivitu, jelikož v něm probudila drobnou vlnu naděje. 

"No... i tak jsem tě rád viděl..." pousmál se Izaya, než se otočil, aby mohl odejít. Bohužel pro něj se mu při prvním kroku podlomila noha a nebýt Shizui, který ho chytil, rozplácl by se na chodníku.

"Co si sakra myslíš, že děláš?!" zavrčel Shizuo, zatímcomu pomáhal udržet se na nohou. "Shinra má důvod proč ti hledá doprovod!" 

"Tsk! Nejsem děcko, které se potřebuje držet někoho za ruku! Domů trefím sám!" odsekl Izaya. Pracně se vytrhl Shizuovi, než si to rychle zamířil pryč. Nestaral se o déšť, kulhání či bolest, na to byl příliš naštvaný. Nevěděl odkud se ten vztek tak náhle zjevil, ale nerad by ho vypustil na Shinrově svatbě navíc před Shizuou. 

 

*-*

 

V rámci snahy o to, aby se ta blbá bolest už nevracela, začal Izaya absolvovat pochůzky po Shinjuku. Neprocházel se jen tak, bral to zcela pracovně, takže za pár dnů si našel cestu i do Ikebukura kvůli Shikimu.

Nenavštívil přímo důležitého člena Awakusu-kai, ale jen osobu, která dělala této skupině problém. 

Izayův úkol byl celkem prostý, Z rozhovoru, ve kterém má jasně naznačit dotyčnému, že jeho praktiky začínají dělat problémy, má zjistit určité informace aneb slabé stránky dotyčného zvaného Tachibany.

Izaya si o něm vše již dávno zjistil, ale osobní rozhovor, ve kterém ho vyděsí, si nemohl nechat ujít. 

Již byli skoro u konce, když Tachibanovi někdo zazvonil na byt. 

"Vyřiď si hosta, já mám čas." usmál se mile Izaya. Měl dobrou náladu, na rozdíl od svého společníka, který se poslušně přesunul ke dveřím.

"Dobrý den, jmenuji se Tana-"

"Já vím, kdo jste! Teď na vás nemám čas!" zavrčel Tachibana. Chtěl prásknout vymahačům dluhů dveře před nosem, ale Shizuova ruka byla rychlejší. 

"Teď máte čas!" zasyčel Heiwajima zatímco s Voronou zatlačil do bytu.

"H-hey! Přestaňte! Mám hosta!"

"Ne, ne, mě si nevšímejte, já říkal, že počkám." zavrtěl hlavou Izaya. V první chvíli znejistil z Shizuovi přítomnosti, ale hned na to nahodil pracovní výraz a sledoval situaci s jistým zájmem. Ostatně, nebyl by to Orihara, kdyby nevěděl, jak z věci něco vytěžit.

"No... dobře tedy..." začal Tom, stejně překvapen z Izayovi přítomnosti, jako jeho společníci. "Když víte, kdo jsme, víte jistě i proč jsme přišli. Váš dluh je příliš velký a byl jste nejednou upozor-"

"Ale já ty peníze nemám! Dejte mi ještě pár dní! Až dodělám tady kšeft s Oriharou, tak...!"

"Času jste měl dost." zavrtěl hlavou Tom. Poznal na Voroně, že je připravená a už jen čeká na sebemenší náznak, aby mohla zaútočit.

"Ale já to opravdu neurychlím!" zaskučel Tachibana. 

Tanaka se rozhlédl po místnosti. Bohužel si musel přiznat, že i kdyby chlap prodal vše včetně bytu, na dluh to stačit nebude. 

V ten moment začal zvonit Izayovi jeden z mnoha mobilů, které tahal po kapsách. 

"Oh, promiňte..." řekl informátor, přičemž vstal z gauče a zamířil si to pryč z bytu. Ve dveřích se však ještě otočil. "Tachibano, my dva spolu už nemáme co řešit... a mimochodem, Tanaka-san, vyzkoušejte třetí šuplík od té bílé skříňky. Jistě se pod tím dvojitým dnem najde, co potřebujete." 

"C-cože?! Ne, to-!" Tachibana se chtěl vrhnout k zmíněné skříňce, u které stál Shizuo, ale připravená Vorona ho srazila k zemi. 

"Pěkný den." rozloučil se Izaya s úsměvem, než konečně přijal hovor a odkráčel. "Shiki-san, čemu vděčím za tak milý hovor? Ale nejprve bych rád řekl, že je o Tachibanu postaráno."

 

*-*

 

O pár hodin později Izaya pomalu mířil do Shinjuka. Veškerá jeho práce již skončila a jediné, co ho trápilo bylo, zda zajít k Simonovi nebo si dát jídlo doma, které připravila Namie. 

Zamyšlen nad touto otázkou se zastavil několik metrů od Ruského sushi. Chvíli tam tak stál, když ho náhle oslovil známý hlas.

"Um, Izayo... chtěl bych ti poděkovat."

Izaya překvapeně pohlédl na Shizuu. "Vážně? A za co?" obvykle měl přehled, ale nyní byl zmatený.

"Vlastně by ti to rád vzkázal Tom-san. Za to, že si pomohl s Tachibanou. S tím bastardem byly už dlouho problémy." 

"Ale to je maličkost." mávl nad tím rukou informátor. 

Shizuo pouze přikývl, po čemž následovalo dlouhé ticho, kdy se jen navzájem pozorovali. 

"Hmm... co tvoje noha, Izayo?" prohodil náhle Shizuo.

"Teď je v klidu, bude bolet až večer." odpověděl Izaya automaticky. 

"Měl by jsi s tím zajít k doktorovi."

"Rád bych, ale on si odjel na líbánky. Pár neděl ho neuvidím."

"Dnes ráno mi poslal fotku. Očividně si to v Irsku užívají."

"Yep, mně taky... skoro mu to závidím." ušklíbl se Izaya. "No, už tě nebudu zdržovat. Jdu si vzít od Simona sushi. Nevím, co mi připravila Namie a rád bych si dal něco stravitelného."

"Dušené jehněčí."

"Huh?"

"Dnes mě zvala na dušené jehněčí." vysvětlil Shizuo.

"Ona tě s tím pořád otravuje?!" zděsil se Izaya. "A to jsem ji říkal ať přestane... asi budu muset být důraznější... Díky, Shizu-chan." dodal ještě, než zamířil pryč. 

A až o několik minut později si uvědomil, co se vlastně stalo. On vedl s Shizuou klidný rozhovor! S Shizuou, který řekl, že už s ním nechce mít nic společného. 

Izayovi se na tváři vykouzlil drobný úsměv, když ho napadlo, že by z nich přeci jen mohli být přátelé. Nebo něco takového.

Teda, ne že by šlo o něco prioritního, byla to dosti naivní myšlenka nedůležitého charakteru... ale i tak zvedla Izayovi náladu.


	4. Chapter 4

Už od rána, kdy vstoupila do Izayova apartmánu, se u Namie držel nepříjemný pocit, že  se něco stane. Důvodem onoho pocitu byl sám velký informátor Orihara.

K Namiinu překvapení se již od rána usmíval a po celou dobu, co pracovali, úsměv z jeho tváře nezmizel. Měla trochu obavy z toho, co to zapříčinilo, takže ji celkem dlouho trvalo, než se zeptala, proč má tak dobrou náladu.

"Hmm? Ne, nic zvláštního se nestalo." zavrtěl hlavou Izaya. "Cožpak se nemohu usmívat?"

"Nic takového jsem neřekla. Jen by mě zajímalo, proč máš ten úsměv stále na tváři. Obzvlášť po tak dlouhé době."

"Jednou ti to třeba povím." mrkl na ni Izaya, než vstal od stolu a zamířil si to východu. " Teď mě však omluv. Musím si vyřídit jednu záležitost. A jestli se to vydaří, budeš moct ten úsměv vídat častěji." 

"Já ani nevím jestli chci." zamumlala Namie.

Důvod informátorova úsměvu byl prostý, Shizuo.

Izaya se po včerejším rozhovoru rozhodl, že zapracuje na zlepšení jejich vztahu. Celou noc a den se třásl, jak se nemohl dočkat jejich setkání. Neměli nic domluveného, Izaya ho chtěl teprve pozvat a na to se opravdu těšil.

Přestože se snažil na to nemyslet, nedokázal se zbavit úsměvu. Dokonce odolal nutkání o tom informovat Namie. Měla by nejspíš slabší verzi Karisawiny reakce a tomu se chtěl vyhnout. Navíc, co kdyby mu to chtěla naplánovat, či tak něco...

 

 

Dobrá nálada Izayu neopouštěla, ani když Shizuu nemohl najít. Sice trochu poklesla, ale stále věřil!

"Izayo, dlouho jsme se neviděli." usmál se Simon, když poznal v davu informátora. 

"Simone, zdravím! Jak jdou obchody?" 

"Nemohu si stěžovat, dáš si sushi? Je dobré!"

"A levné, já vím." ušklíbl se Izaya. "Jistě se zastavím, ale teď musím najít Shizu-chana. Neviděl si ho?"

"Před pár hodinami tady. Nechceš vyvolat boj, že ne?! Boj je špatný!"

"Ale jdi, za co mě máš?" mávl rukou Izaya, než se vydal dál. Heiwajima tady někde přece musí být?!

 

 

A opravdu tam byl. Seděl s Tanakou u Westgate. A poprvé za celý den Izaya zaváhal, než za nimi vyrazil do parku. 

"Doufám, že neruším." prohodil Izaya, když se zastavil u lavičky, na které seděli místní výběrčí dluhů. 

Informátor poznal na Heiwajimovi, jak váhá zda zůstat nebo odejít. Nakonec se rozhodl pro první možnost. 

"Vlastně ani ne, děje se něco?" prolomil ticho Tom.

"Musí se něco dít, abych přišel?" zeptal se Izaya se zájmem, vděčný, že ho neposlali do háje. 

"Zjevuješ se jen, když něco potřebuješ, takže..."

"Haha, promiň, Tanaka-san. I když,.. dnes jsem přišel spíš za Shizu-chanem." usmál se Izaya, než zaměřil svou pozornost na překvapeného Heiwajimu.

"Huh?! Co chceš?" zeptal se rovnou Heiwajima, zatímco si opět potáhl z cigarety.

"Nic konkrétního." zavrtěl hlavou Izaya. "Jen jsem si říkal, že jsme spolu dlouho nemluvili."

Shizuo se mírně zamračil, aniž by z něj spustil podezíravý pohled.

"Nemusíš se na mě tak dívat, přicházím v míru." ušklíbl se Izaya. "Nejsem v Ikebukuru, abych rozdmýchával další oheň nenávisti mezi gangy."

"V tom případě nechápu, co tady děláš." 

V ten moment Izaya znejistil. Že by se na tohle setkání těšil až příliš? Nečekal, že si skočí do náruče, tak naivní nebyl. Ale stejně ho Shizuův chladný tón znejistil.

"No, ale co si pamatuji, neříkal jsem ti, že je i úplně jedno, co tady děláš?"

"Jo, to si říkal." přikývl Izaya. "Mluvil si o bezpečné cestě." 

Tom si všiml, že se nálada u obou změnila, ale jak na potvoru ho nenapadlo, jak to zlepšit.

"Víš, chtěl jsem tě pozvat k Simonovi nebo na čaj, abychom si konečně promluvili." usmíval se, ale již nezněl tak nadšeně.

"Až na to, že my dva si nemáme o čem povídat."

Tom sebou trhl, ale nikdo mu nevěnoval pozornost. "Hele, vy dva..."

"Kdyby nic nebylo, tak bych nepřišel."

"Tak to si šel celkem zbytečně, Oriharo."

Izayův úsměv se zkřivil do úšklebku. "Heh, tak dnes jen příjmení...?"

"Hmm? Oh tak proto..." Shizuo zakroutil hlavou. "Drahý informátore, já vám pouze děkoval za pomoc, což byl vzkaz tady od Tanaky." 

Přes masku nešlo poznat, jak hrozně se Izaya se cítil.

"Říká se tomu slušnost, což ty asi neznáš." dodal ještě Shizuo. Přitom zahodil cigaretu, kterou následně zašlápl. 

"Včetně toho zájmu o zdraví?"

"Včetně toho zájmu o zdraví."

Nastalo ticho, ve kterém si Izaya přepočítával situaci, zatímco si nadával. Byl tak neskonale naivní. Jeden rozhovor přeci nic nezmění, nic není přece tak jednoduché!

"Takže znovu, co chceš?" zeptal se Shizuo. Jeho tón hlasu zůstal stejně odměřený.

"Teď už nejspíš nic, Shizu-chan." pokrčil rameny Izaya. "Mějte se, Tanaka-san." mávl rukou, než si to zamířil pryč. 

Zachoval si klidný výraz a dokonce se přinutil neutíkat. Neohlížel se, to neměl zapotřebí. Ale možná mě, jelikož Tom náhle vlepil Shizuovi pohlavek a s vážným výrazem mu začal kázat, zatímco prstem ukázal směrem k informátorovi.

 

*-*

 

Namie ještě seděla u stolu, když se Izaya vrátil. Ignoroval její otázku, Jak to šlo? a zamířil do patra, kde zalezl do ložnice. Měl nad čím přemýšlet a na to potřeboval klid... a plyšáka, ale o tom nikdo vědět nemusí.

Namie se na tváři zjevil starostlivý výraz. Původní obavy z nemizejícího úsměvu nahradily obavy o tak náhlou změnu. 

Ona se však neodvážila jít za ním a zeptat se. Pokračovala v práci, ale o něco pomaleji, jelikož doufala, že Izaya sleze dolů.

Nemusel zrovna vykládat, co se stalo, ale kdyby ho měla na očích, cítila by se líp. 

Izaya se však neukázal. 

 

Namie připravená k odchodu zaváhala, než konečně zvolala Odcházím! a opustila informátorův apartmán. 

Mohla uběhnout hodina když se Izaya konečně přinutil opustit ložnici a zajít si do kuchyně, kde čekal studený zbytek oběda, který mu připravila Namie. 

Jeho myšlenky se již uklidnili a alespoň trochu se snesl s onou porážkou, takže se mohl věnovat práci. Byl si jistý, že se ji zvládne plně věnovat, když tu mu kdosi zazvonil na dveře.

Jediný pohled na kalendář ho ujistil v tom, že se nejedná o klienta. Informátor váhal, ale nakonec sešel podívat. 

K jeho velkému překvapení ve dveřích nestál nikdo jiný, než podmračený Shizuo. 

"Heh, Shizu-chan...?"

"Čekal si snad někoho?"

"Nikoho... rozhodně ne tebe..."

Po chvíli ticha si Shizuo odfrkl. "Tak pozveš mě dál nebo ne?! Chtěl si snad čaj, ne?!"

Izaya překvapeně zamrkal. "Jakže? Netvrdil si mi, že nemáme nic společného, abychom sdíleli šálek čaje?" 

"Nic takového jsem neřekl."

V tu chvíli to Izayovi došlo. "Hele, Shizu-chan, nemusíš se nutit a trávit čas v mé společnosti. Tanakovi do toho přeci nic není."

"Ne, to opravdu není, ale můžu tě ujistit, že mě k ničemu nenutí."

"Takže tady nejsi, protože ti to řekl?"

"Tsk! Tak pozveš mě dál nebo ne?!"

"Jen pokud jdeš dobrovolně." ušklíbl se Izaya. 

 

"Hledáš něco?" zeptal se Izaya do ticha, zatímco pokládal šálky na stůl a usadil se naproti Heiwajimovi, který se přestal rozhlížet. 

"Jen se dívám, že se nic nezměnilo."

"Tvá paměť je dobrá." přikývl Izaya. Řekl to, přestože věděl, že toto téma by mělo zůstat raději zavřené.

"Tak teda pověz, Shizu-chan, proč ti Tom řekl, aby si mě navštívil až tady v Shinjuku?"

"Protože ti dlužím omluvu." odpověděl prostě Shizuo. Jindy předtím by váhal, zda to není otrávené, ale nyní již vzal čaj bez váhání.

"Omluvu?"

"Ano. Prý jsem se nechoval jak bych měl, jelikož si to myslel dobře... Ať už ti šlo o cokoliv."

"Nešlo mi o nic, chtěl jsem jsem si jen popovídat, Shizu-chan." prohodil Izaya. "A také nestojím o omluvu, kterou nemyslíš upřímně." 

"Ale já se ti opravdu přišel omluvit. Původně jsem ani nechtěl, ale Tom-san měl pravdu."

Velké překvapení se zračilo v Izayově tváři. 

"Tsk! Nehleď tak na mě!"

"Haha, promiň... Jen se mi tomu moc nechce věřit. Třeba se mi to jen zdá."

"Mám tě praštit?"

"Říká se štípnout."  opravil ho Izaya. Hned na to nahodil opět vážný výraz. "Ale vážně, Shizu-chan, vždyť by si se mohl omluvit, až bychom se setkali v Ikebukuru."

"A to by bylo kdy? Nemysli si, že mě to nenapadlo, ale čím déle bych čekal až na sebe narazíme, tím víc by to bylo nepřesvědčivé." 

"Nevěřím ti to ani teď, ale chápu a přijímám tvoji omluvu." přikývl Izaya. Trochu zaváhal, než pokračoval. "Řekni mi na rovinu, Shizu-chan, je tady vůbec nějaká šance, aby se vztah mezi námi zlepšil?"

"Mezi námi není žádný vztah." zamračil se Shizuo.

"A co ho tedy vytvořit? Buďme přátelé, cožpak by to nešlo?"

Na chvíli nastalo ticho. Shizuo během toho dopil čaj a odložil šálek na stůl, než opět promluvil.

"Jak si to představuješ? Takové přátelství?" 

"Takhle to zní, že chceš uzavřít obchod." ušklíbl se Izaya. "Ale já jen chci, aby si mi věřil a choval se k mé maličkosti alespoň trochu jako se chováš k Celty či Tanakovi. Odemne můžeš čekat to stejné." 

Shizuo se mírně mračil. Neodpověděl hned, což Izayu znejistilo. "Není možné, abych se k tobě choval jako k nim... ale dobře... buďme... přátelé. Ale říkám ti předem, jediná blbost a odneseš si to!"

"Ujišťuji tě, že nic neplánuji." usmál se Izaya. Jen pracně potlačoval nadšení. 

Ve stejný moment cvakla klika a do apartmánu vstoupila Namie. "Izayo, jsi tady: Zapomněla jse... oh... doufám, že neruším." řekla dosti překvapeně, když spatřila Shizuu.

"Vůbec ne, já jsem na odchodu." zavrtěl hlavou blonďák. Přitom vstal a zamířil k východu. "Mějte se vy dva..."

Příliš dlouho trvající ticho přerušil Izaya.

"Tak co si zapomněla?" 

"Očividně dost...Co tady dělal?" 

"Přišel na čaj." 

"Heh, sám od sebe?"

"Ne tak docela."

Namie se zamyšleně zamračila. "Taková příležitost..."

"Rovnou tě zastavím. My dva jsme přátelé a nechci, aby to ty tvé pokusy o cokoliv nějak zkazili."

"Přátelé říkáš? Tak to není moc daleko k něčemu víc." pousmála se Namie. 

"Kuš, je to stejně pravděpodobné, jako že Seiji bude opětovat tvé city ve stejné míře." Izayu celkem potěšilo Namiino zavrčení. "Tak proč si tedy přišla?"


End file.
